<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I DON'T WANNA CRY by WUTBOIWHOISDIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521836">I DON'T WANNA CRY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS'>WUTBOIWHOISDIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Heartbreak, Might throw in some bachata, Music Video: Addict (Hazbin Hotel), Rap Music, Songfic, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the albums SYRE and ERYS by Jaden.</p><p>Oswald's been trying to get a record deal ever since he landed, yet he's also happy when he's not in the spotlight. It wasn't until after he made it to the Happy Hotel that he was found. His talent had finally reached somewhere, and as he moves up the charts, he feels unstoppable. But he won't feel love.</p><p>One tells him it's hopeless. The other says 'f*** that hoe'. But even they want it too.</p><p>Please comment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Character/???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WAKE UP (INTRO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still going to update NOCTURNE CONTAGION and SOFT COKE TEARS, but this story was long overdue. So enjoy was is essentially my playlist through fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>
    <em>What happened?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Where are you?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I think's he still sleeping...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She killed you...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>This isn't a dream, it can't be a dream...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Woah, slow down, man...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>How could you?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Remember that one time...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Who is she?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>But I thought you...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I think he forgot...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Something's wrong, I can sense it...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>He's having a nightmare...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Who the hell is she?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Damn it, it hurts again...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Don't leave me, please...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>He's dead, of course he won't know where he is...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I thought I knew you...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I think he should wake up...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Why won't he wake up?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupN**** WAKE UP!!!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>*GASP*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oswald immediately sat up. He didn't know where he was. It was a jungle. No, a forest? Shit, it was dark, but not dark enough for him not to see. That's kinda strange, though...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He got up and only stumbled once. He looked down at himself, and amazingly enough his clothes were still intact. His hoodie, his sneaks, even his hat.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oswald tripped up several times as he walked through the foreign trees. The sky was red, the animals were awfully menacing(he had to be extra careful around one alligator-like creature), and the trees were dead, with only a few having leaves. Where did this lead to? What did this lead to? Well, whatever it was, he had to get out of here.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He finally saw a clearing. He immediately rushed to the bright light, tripping a few times over loose branches and rocks, and he finally reached the light...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>...and what he saw would be engraved into his mind forever.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oswald reaches the edge of a cliff. There was enough space between him and the edge, so he needed no rush to stop himself. He peered over the brink of the cliff...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Was that a city? It was a city! There was civilization! Thank God!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Phew, oh Jesus, thank you...damn..."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oswald was all out of breath. How long had he been running? He wasn't sure, but he didn't care. He could go to the city, find a place to live, maybe he could even push his music here too! Well, he might have to buy new stuff, for he didn't know where he was.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But it all switched when he looked up.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There was a pentagram.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The Devil's mark.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was dead.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was no longer on Earth.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was in Hell.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>It hit him like a tidal wave as he remembered. Immediately, he fell to his knees, wailing uncontrollably. He was shot. It was clear as day. His heart fell into pieces as tears came down like a waterfall.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>All he remembered was that she killed him.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Her. Why can't he remember her? Who was she? He sobbed harder.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It felt like hours before he stopped. He sniffed, and got up. He looked towards the sky, and then the city.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>You know what?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>FUCK HER.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He didn't need her, whoever she was. He had a whole afterlife ahead of him. Yeah, he may be in Hell, but he'll push harder than ever before. Anger and energy flooded through his veins as thoughts of success and fame filled his head.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He was gonna blow up in this bitch.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And he was gonna do it his way.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>//////</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oswald walked down the streets of Pentagram City, guitar in tow. He wore it on his back, a brown case with heavy duty stitching to prevent anybody's greedy hands getting into it. He loved that guitar to the ends of the underworld. His bit of pride and joy.</p>
  <p>However, someone would stop him.</p>
  <p>He was pretty tall. About 8 feet. "Goddamn," Oswald muttered to himself. The color palette on this dude was crazy too. A bunch of whites and pinks, with a little bit of black here and there. He looked like some kind of spider demon.</p>
  <p>"Hey, sweetie. A few bucks could get ya' SO many hot minutes wit' me..." The spider said in a deep, sultry voice.</p>
  <p>He was tryna fuck, huh?</p>
  <p>"Nah, not today man."</p>
  <p>"What? Aw, come on, 's not everyday ya get 'ta pound a hot piece 'a ass like me!"</p>
  <p>"I'll be alright, bro. I will admit, you dolled yourself up real good, too. You look pretty. Have a nice day, my guy."</p>
  <p>The spider looked at Oswald with surprise. Yeah, he's been turned down plenty, but never in a nice way. Especially in Hell, out of all places.</p>
  <p><em>I gotta get me a guy like that</em>, the prostitute thought to himself as he walked in the opposite direction.</p>
  <p>Oswald stopped at a burger joint. He was thirsty, so he ordered a Frite and sipped it until he saw some commotion.</p>
  <p>He eyed a group of people surrounding two guys. They seemed to be cheering some body on. Oswald's interest was piqued, so he headed over.</p>
  <p>Turns out, it was a rap battle. Some guy with horns, a wall outlet for a face and who was dressed in a bunch of fake designer clothes (really bad taste, bud) was trying to rap against his contender. The other person looked like some kind of angler-fish, with goggles and a dark lab-coat. He looked like he didn't wanna be there.</p>
  <p>And he was obviously cringing at the guy's lyrics. Out of all serious, they were absolute GARBAGE.</p>
  <p>
    <em>You make me insane because you're wiggy-wack</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, I got so much trunk up in here at the back</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You look like a big sack o' pissy trap</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And not even big bags can get you big back</em>
  </p>
  <p>The crowd did a huge "Oooooh!" as if the man spat the best and most premier lyrics the entire world had heard. The scientist looked around him, letting out a nervous chuckle. He locked eyes with Oswald with a look that spelled one word: <em>help</em>.</p>
  <p>Oswald looked back at him with a sharp-toothed smirk, and the fish would gasp as his eyes suddenly changed color. Tattoos would appear on Oswald's face, most noticeably a "Y" under his right eye and a "O" under his left. Oswald pushed his way into the crowd.</p>
  <p>"<strong>Ay, can someone tell me what's goin' on here?</strong>"</p>
  <p>"That bitch-ass salami boy behind ya can't rap, that's what's goin' on, dawg!"</p>
  <p>The crowed oohed at the poor scientist, who looked like he was ready to run away.</p>
  <p>"<strong>Like you can, bro. Your lyrics were more 'wack', as you say, than SnakeboiSwagg's livestreams. Everyone know how 'wack' those are, and that's a pretty damn high level.</strong>" Oswald came back with his comment and everyone looked at the wall outlet guy.</p>
  <p>"Oh, y-yeah?! Well how ab-b-out YOU spit some hot fire, dawg? I-I-I bet you can't even spit without stuttering."</p>
  <p>What a hypocrite.</p>
  <p>"<strong>'Aight, but keep in mind you asked for this.</strong>"</p>
  <p>Oswald looked around himself. The crowd waited in anticipation. The fish was ready to cringe yet again at another set of bad lyrics.</p>
  <p>What they got was incredible.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Leader of the new school like Slick Rick, the ruler</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Shoulda' went to Harvard, like Yara, I could school ya'</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>So mundane when I'm off the medulla</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The fuck top five, my n****, who's cooler?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Crying on the plane, young you goin' through it</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dollars loose change, then I head to St. Louis</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm just tryna make a name in the music, I'm driving down the street</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>All the pretty girls lose it</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Once upon a time, I felt the coolest</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Valentine's Day just came, where the tulips?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Now I'm on the freeway, I'm cruising</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you ain't with the flow now, well, you bеtter move it</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ya'll wonder how I do it, how I do it</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You can see it comin' from the brain, man, I'm fluent</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And it's fluid, ha, yeah, it's true shit</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And I ride more waves than a cruise ship, woo!</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Everyone looked at Oswald with their eyes popping out of their skulls. Even the fish was impressed, as he found himself nodding along. Oswald challenged, "<strong>Anyone wanna get fucked up like Faulty Socket over here?</strong>"</p>
  <p>They all walked away. "Faulty Socket" ran away like a little bitch.</p>
  <p>The fish couldn't believe his ears. That was some of the best shit he heard. He didn't even like rap!</p>
  <p>In the distance, as Oswald walked away, a certain doll-like demon finished recording the session on her phone.</p>
  <p>"That was so HOT! I NEED HIM! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>//////</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oswald got home as fast as he could. It was getting surprisingly cold. It gets hot in Hell, of course, but when it gets cold in Hell, it's FREEZING. Like, polar ice-cap freezing.</p>
  <p>He washed his face and had some left over pasta he cooked from last night. All that rapping made him hungry.</p>
  <p>He got up to his room and sat on his bed. He had taken off his guitar case, and he proceeded to take out the guitar. It was a lightning blue electric guitar, but it was built in a way that it could also be played acoustically.</p>
  <p>Oswald tuned it, tested a string, and then closed his eyes.</p>
  <p>He began strumming.</p>
  <p>His eyes reverted to their blue color. The face tattoos slowly faded into nothingness. He was back to his previous state.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He just kept going. Unaware that he was crying his eyes out.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A repost of the chapter "AWAKE" from ENIGMA, because this in my opinion is a really good intro for Oswald.</p><p>Song used:<br/>Jaden - Endless Summer (edited to fit the Hazbin universe)</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SHORT MORNINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*crack* "Ahhh...that's it..."</p><p>Oswald got his guitar off of him and stretched, with a satisfying back twist and a loud crack that followed. He got up, and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror.</p><p>His pale blue hair that contrasted his shark blue skin was slightly unkempt, but with how absolutely short it was (it was a wavy fade) there would be no problem maintaining it. His eyes were a cyan color, and that was literally the only thing in his eyes. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was looking right or left with just his eyes. His smile was a bit toothy, but nothing over the top. Speaking of, he started to brush his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, that was a long night last night."</p><p>"<strong>Man, you roasted that n****'s ass last night</strong><em>.</em>"</p><p>" Yeah, I know, it's just, did I have to be so, I don't know, arrogant?"</p><p>"<strong>Always the softie, bruh. Damn, you don't even know how to flex right.</strong>"</p><p>"I don't WANT to 'flex'. I just want to sing, man. You know I don't care about my audience."</p><p>The other side pushed harder.</p><p>"<strong>Bullshit, n****. You fuckin' indulged yourself after those 'donations' came in.</strong>"</p><p>"I can reward myself, man. Also, it was you doing the indulging."</p><p>"<strong>Whatever. Soft ass, p**** ass motherfucker.</strong>"</p><p>Oswald finished up, he would lotion his face and brush as well as gel his hair, giving it the waves he was used to rocking.</p><p>His grabbed some some pancakes from the fridge he whipped up last morning. He would usually accidentally make a lot. And there was no one but him in his cramped space.</p><p>He turned on his phone as he ate, viewing his Voxtube account. He would livestream his music for anyone who wanted to hear, and the very few that did showed some enjoyment. The usual requests were soft, romantic songs or pop songs he turned acoustic. In fact, he was singing one to himself as he looked at his 23 subscribers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sweet dreams are made of this</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who am I too disagree</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I travel the world and the seven seas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everybody's looking for something</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oswald felt like he was always chasing something. He just couldn't make it out sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some of them want to use you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some of them want to get used by you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some of them want to abuse you</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Some of them want to be abu-</em>huh?</p><p> </p><p>His singing was interrupted when an ad caught his eyes.</p><p>It was an ad for a hotel...for redemption? That was a little off. Who would want to be redeemed in this hell hole? But it did look legit. Oswald put his phone down and searched the link up on his laptop after clearing his plate.</p><p>This place was built by the princess of Hell herself! Who knew that the future ruler of the underworld wanted to push people to Heaven? If such a stunt was even possible. He looked at the photos and saw some of the rooms, which were furnished to an amazing extent. There were spas, an indoor theater, a ballroom, game room, a garden...</p><p>But the only thing that really caught his attention (and his heart) was one specific room.</p><p> </p><p>A recording studio.</p><p>It had all the bells and whistles that those in the music industry would die for. Like DAMN. They had soundboards, microphones, drum pads, a piano, a whole lot of stuff. It was a sight to behold.</p><p>"Damn, I could actually record my songs now!"</p><p>"<strong>Nah, hol' up wait, ain't she that girl who was all forgiving and shit? Nah n****, that ain't for me.</strong>"</p><p>"You do want to go to that studio, though, do you?"</p><p>"<strong>Fuck. You got me there. Aight, when we goin'?</strong>"</p><p>"Right now. And it lives two miles down, so it's just a walk. I prefer walking anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Oswald packed up as much as he could. He got two suitcases where one had his essential items like his clothes, toiletries, and shoes while the other had his more personal items like photos, video games, collectibles, and of course, the final piece of luggage he wore on his back. He never forgot about that guitar.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Let's get it.</strong></span><span class="u">"</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used:<br/>Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When Oswald speaks, words surrounded by () are in his head, while words surrounded by "" are normal dialogue. Bold and underline is both sides speaking at the same time.</p><p>Big shouts to Zephyr_Claws, who wrote a one-shot about Oswald with Angel Dust. Kudos to them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual greeting that Hell's most notorious overlord met new people with when they entered the building. The place had been running for 5 years, and people eventually got used to the fact that the Radio Demon of all people were staying here (not for redemption of course, it was hopeless!) Vaggie was busy being a hard-working receptionist who dealt with accommodating residents and dealing with bullshit. Husk manned the bar as usual; it was weird to have a bar in a hotel for redemption, but it wasn't a sin to drink. It was a sin to drink for the purpose of <em>getting drunk</em>, and Husk did his fair share of that. So, everything was done as usual in the Hotel.</p><p>Then you had the owner and Hell's most popular porn star not being part of the usual madness. Charlie, who was always happier than shit right out of a cow's asshole, was the textbook definition of forlorn, head in her hands, looking idly at her phone as she had just booked another resident of the hotel. As Vaggie handled the physical, Charlie handled the digital since Alastor wouldn't, but it was kind of insulting the amount of prank calls she got. It would've felt better to her, in all honesty, if the insults came right in front of her face, but not being able to reach into the screen and reassure who they're talking to? It took a toll. It really did.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even bother to change her posture when Angel knocked on her door. "Chars? I gotta tell ya' somethin'!"</p><p>Charlie managed a deep sigh. "Come on in, Angel..."</p><p>Angel basically ran into the room and slammed his hands on the desk, making Charlie jump only slightly. The spider did notice Charlie's lack of usual joy, but he just had to get what he was going to say out.</p><p>"You will not BELIEVE what happened while I was tryna pick up Johns today! I was walkin' next ta' dat fast food place on Amon Avenue when allova sudden-"</p><p>"Angel, can you please not talk about your sex work right now? I'm sorry, it's just I'm kinda busy..."</p><p>"Busy mopin' around, dat's what! Come on, I'm tryna brighten ya day fa' once, and ya' just so happen to be bitchin' about the fact dat it's been what, five years and ya' couldn't get a single soul upstairs?" Angel's comment hit a rough spot right then and there. Charlie's watery eyes looked up to Angel. Eyes belonging to none other than Lucifer himself. She grabbed his jacket collar in a fit of rage.</p><p>"<strong>You have five seconds to spit out everything you need to say or I'll tie your saggy ass cunt in a bow and send you back to the whore house you came from.</strong>"</p><p>That was a first from the princess. Angel, not wanting the fate Charlie presented him, did just as Charlie said.</p><p>"Iwasseducinajohnwhenherefusedan'complimentedmean'ithoughtitwascooltatellyabecausehewasrealniceaboutit! He also complimented me! Did I say dat already?"</p><p>Charlie just slumped in her chair. "*sigh*...That's great, Angel. Now leave my office."</p><p>Angel, satisfied with telling his bit of news, walked out of the room, not without a slight pang of guilt from killing Charlie's mood deader than it already was. As the door shut, Charlie finally gave in to her feelings and sobbed into her hands. She didn't mean to verbally lash out at him like that, but after five years of trying to get a soul redeemed into Heaven? It wasn't a long time, but it just felt so taxing. She didn't want her father to be right, no. He said he still loved her, and so did her mom, but the way he reacted...it hurt more than it should.</p><p>She just stayed in her office and let everything down the emotional drain that was Charlie's mind.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Vaggie waited at the desk for any news guests to come in or for anyone to start complaining about anything that wasn't up to par for them. Today was just complaints, though. The showers in two different rooms weren't working, a pig demon who had stolen money from his wife was getting shit for trying to indulge in alcohol with another sinner, and Travis was back trying to score another round of sex from Angel Dust, which the both of them were disappointed when Vaggie told them to separate. It wasn't a problem that they were fucking, it was that fact that Travis had a wife. Yeah, Travis had signed up for the hotel, but it was only to get away from his wife in case he was in the mood for sex, and Angel, knowing he was a frequent client, how could he not refuse his attempts to get in bed? But it eventually got out of hand when residents started complaining about noises and smells, specifically coming from Angel's room. He is no longer allowed to have sex in his room.</p><p>The moth demon was about to get ready to swap with Alastor for the night when the front desk bell rang. <em>Ugh...</em> she though as she sat back down. She decided to hear this guy out. "Listen, whatever complaint you have, just take a post-it note from my desk and write your name down and the bullshit you want me to deal with..."</p><p>"Shit, I don't have any complaints. I'm actually new here."</p><p><em>Oh, thank Lucifer. </em>Vaggie was able to get a good look at the guy. His head shape seemed to be normal, but his skin was like that of a shark. He did have a few small gills running down the sides of his neck, so that explained it, and his eyes glowed light blue. He scratched as the back of his head, his hair covered by a black beanie. His set of teeth reminded Vaggie of Charlie's, a nice friendly smile with small, moderate fangs. He had some kind of white and black hoodie on with jeans and sneakers. But what really stood out was the large guitar case he wore.</p><p>"That's a huge guitar."</p><p>"It's the case that's huge. It's supposed to be heavy duty so that no one but I can get into it."</p><p><em>That's cool... </em>Vaggie thought. She remembered her abuelo used to play the guitar back in El Salvador before she moved to America. "You play acoustic?"</p><p>"Yes, but the guitar is built in a way that it plays both that and electric."</p><p>Vaggie was impressed. Who knew that they built guitar's like that in Hell? The two both just stayed there for two minutes, not sure of what to do. "So...about the hotel..."</p><p>"Oh, right! Sorry!" Vaggie smiled. "So, as you know, this is the Happy Hotel, the one-way ticket to Heaven! Hopefully..." she muttered that last part under her breath.</p><p>"Does this place really lead you to Heaven?"</p><p>"We, uh..." Everytime this question was brought up, it was so damn hard to explain. "We don't know, we want to at least send one soul up there to prove it's possible."</p><p>"We'll, I guess it's worth a shot."</p><p>(<strong>So you're tellin' me this girl don't know what the fuck she's doing?</strong>)</p><p>(Shut up, man...)</p><p>"I mean, shit, I wouldn't think that redemption, as you say, is possible at first, but you don't knock it till you try it, is that right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right." She passed him a clipboard and he signed his name and information. like his Vmail account and his phone number. "I forgot to ask, what are the costs of this thing?"</p><p>"Oh, none! The princess believes that redemption should be free to access for all sinners."</p><p>"Pretty damn generous offer. If people knew it was possible, they'd be fucking flocking here already." Vaggie chuckled at the joke.</p><p>(<strong>Or they'd be shutting this shit down 'cause they wanna keep doin' bad shit. N****'s wylin' these days.</strong>)</p><p>(You don't know that.)</p><p>(<strong>Maybe I do. Fuck you.</strong>)</p><p>(*sigh*...)</p><p>Vaggie passed him a room key labeled '416'. "That's your room. It's on the fourth floor, and it ends in an even number, so all numbers ending in an even digit is on the right."</p><p>"Thanks. Guess I'll see you tomorrow or something," Oswald said with a small smile. He walked to the elevator and it opened. He stepped inside when a voice called out to him. "EY, WAIT UP!" Oswald caught the doors and pushed them slightly until they opened themselves back up, letting in the person who was trying to get it.</p><p>And what do you know? It was that spider prostitute.</p><p>"Oh, it's you. From Amon Ave."</p><p>"It's me, alright. Felt hot today, got ta' bed a few Johns." The elevator music consisted of a slowed, more mellow instrumental version of 'Inside of Every Demon Is A Rainbow'.</p><p>"'Da princess needs ta' change 'da fuckin' elevator music."</p><p>"Are you telling me that this is all it plays?"</p><p>"Yeah, it get's old eventually."</p><p> </p><p>As Oswald stepped out onto his floor, the prostitute grabbed his attention. "Name's Angel Dust, by 'da way. Ya prolly knew 'dat, though. I just wanna say thanks fa' 'da compliment earlier."</p><p>"No problem. I'm Oswald. Just call me Ozzy."</p><p>"Alright, Ozzy! And listen, if ya' ever want a good time..." Angel pulled out a card from him chest fluff. "Ring me, 'kay, sweetie? I'm in room 916."</p><p>"Thanks for the offer, but I'll keep the card. Goodnight, man."</p><p>As the elevator door closed, Angel facepalmed hard. <em>So fuckin' close, Angie...</em></p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Oswald reached his room and unlocked the door, stepping inside. The suite was nice, with white bedsheets and pillows, which he was told were interchangeable if he wanted to. The night table next to the bed had a desk lamp with a phone that was used for housekeeping and room service. The apple motif present downstairs was also in this room as well, the only thing that was not covered by the motif was the bathroom.</p><p>A large window with a small balcony was also part of the suite. Oswald set his guitar down and looked to the red sky, impressed by everything.</p><p>"<strong>If there's somethin' the princess does know, it's how to run this bitch. This place is nice as fuck.</strong>"</p><p>"I guess so. It's that recording studio I need to talk about tomorrow..."</p><p>Oswald was going to sit on his bed when a sharp pain filled his stomach. He clutched his side, grunting in pain.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Argh, fuck...</strong></span>"</p><p>
  <em>shekilledyoushekilledyoushekilledyou</em>
</p><p>Oswald ran to the bathroom, filling the toilet bowl with bloody vomit, crying in pain.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, quick note, NEVER thank Lucifer or Satan for ANYTHING. He is a backstabbing, no good piece of crap that thought he was all that.</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHARLIE MEETS YUNG ONI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was working on NOCTURNE CONTAGION when I found out I wrote this old one shot that was supposed to be Yung Oni meeting Charlie before I came up with the split-personality aspect, so I revised it and edited it to match this story.</p><p>From here on, both personalities go under special names. Ozzy for the singer, and Yung Oni for the rapper. Videos will be included during necessary moments or when the actual song is being played at that part of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie walked up the stairs towards the fourth floor. She was usually the one that got guests accommodated in the hotel, but Vaggie had done it for her since, well, she was caught up in her emotions last night. Speaking of that night, she voiced it all to Vaggie, leaving out Angel's insult and the threat she gave him, but Vaggie just helped her rest. Even got her tea and all of that. At twelve midnight. Charlie loved her so much.</p><p>She preferred to walk up the stairs rather than take the elevator. She does use it once in a while, especially if she's in a hurry, but when there's no rush, she likes to clear her mind by climbing flights of stairs. It's almost like taking a super short walk. Helped her collect her thought,s get certain pieces together. She stared at the note the Vaggie scrawled on a post-it.</p><p>The resident lived in room 416. In the description, Vaggie labeled him as a tall, but not too tall, shark-hybrid demon with a normal head shape. The eyes were blue and she apparently included that he had a small, welcoming smile. Probably to cheer her up.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached the fourth floor, however, noise seemed to get louder and louder as she approached the room. Whoever was in there was blasting some music. It was loud to the point where Charlie could make out the lyrics. It reminded her that the walls in this hotel were pretty thin; something that had to be improved on later. As for the music, well...everyone has their own tastes.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn, I ain't been broke in a minute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't get offended</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tore off the bow in the Bentley</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuckin' your hoe in the kidney</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck up the city, I do not dance, I jiggy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gun is tucked under this Fendi, I like it, I spent it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just came right out the jeweler</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ice on my neck, and my wrist, and my fist, I ain't finished</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie cringed at how loud the lyrics were. This guy needs to tone it down a bit. Actually no, scratch that, he needed to tone it down by a lot. He could be disturbing the other residents! She approached his door and knocked loudly, albeit politely, and waited. No response. The music just kept playing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was just workin' at Denny's, came back and counted some millions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ain't no regular civilian</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red, yellow, green, look like my neck a chameleon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uh, okay, spin it, uh, damn, I ain't been broke in a minute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hit his bitch, he offended</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm at Givenchy and Fendi, bih' let me finish</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She tried again, this time getting a response. She could make out a 'hol' up, be right there' and a sink turning off. He must've been brushing his teeth. Charlie would hear footsteps nearing the door, and then it was opened.</p><p>Charlie had a habit of standing too close to door's she knocked on. One of the many complaints in this hotel was the princess's personal space when knocking on their doors, having been surprised several times. Although this time, she would be the one that was surprised.</p><p>The music was at full volume with the door opened, all of the hi-hats and 808's as clear as day. The guy stood at the doorway with an arm propped up on the doorframe, in a white shirt with a simple silver chain necklace and comfy grey sweats. Charlie looked down at the description of the resident. Completely blue eyes, comforting gaze and smile, and humanely tall with a normal head shape. The last two were right, but, the rest was thrown out the window.</p><p>His eyes were pink instead of blue, and they had a sort of intimidating look rather than comforting. HIs face had an abundance of tattoos on it, including a Pentagram pointing up, phrases like 'big drip only' and 'D.I.A.M.O.N.D.S', and the most noticeable, a 'Y' under his right eye and a 'O' engulfed in flames on his left.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...", was all a perplexed Charlie could get out of her mouth.</p><p>"<strong>What?</strong>"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"<strong>Say somethin', damn! You're just standin' there and shit, spit it out.</strong>"</p><p>(Be nice, dude!)</p><p>Startled by the brash response, Charlie flinched and stumbled over her words at first. "Oh, uh, I, I'm sorry, it's just...can you turn down the music just a little bit?"</p><p>He walked towards his Vootooth speaker and turned it off, although he was told only just to turn it down. Charlie tugged at her collar. "So, uh...I'm sorry, but I think I may have gotten the wrong room. Clearly you're busy and, you don't match the description I was handed."</p><p>"<strong>Who was you looking for then?</strong>"</p><p>Charlie looked at the list, and back at him. He looked so different, yet there wasn't any other person that matched the few descriptions. "I'm looking for an Oswald."</p><p>"<strong>Ah, shit, that's me.</strong>" Oswald said with a smile. The smile was wider than described and the teeth were much sharper and larger that what she was told. "<strong>But you can settle for Yung Oni.</strong>"</p><p>(Oh my gosh, man..)</p><p>(<strong>I'm the one talkin'! Shut'cho ass up!</strong>)</p><p>"Young what?"</p><p>"<strong>Yung Oni.</strong> <strong>Y'know what Oni means, right? It's Japanese for demon. Or a Japanese type of demon or somethin' like that. I thought maybe you'd know that shit since you're a full demon, y'know. But you gotta admit, a young n****'s clever when it comes to wordplay.</strong>" Oni said, referring to himself. Charlie laughed nervously. "Yeah, okay...do you have time to come with me for a second?" </p><p>"<strong>I was gonna chill here for a bit, but y</strong><strong>eah, hold on,</strong>" he said as he grabbed some white striped sandals and slipped them on. "So, 'Yung Oni'. Is that what you called yourself when you fell?"</p><p>"<strong>Sorta. Still kept my real name.</strong><strong> 'Yung Oni's' just my name for the music. I'm tryna make it in the rap game and shit.</strong> <strong>I finna be a superstar, man.</strong>"</p><p>"That's great! You could utilize our studio for that!"</p><p>"<strong>THAT'S what I was gonna talk about. I need the studi-</strong>"</p><p>Before Oni could say anything about rapping in the studio, Charlie stopped him. "Hold on, Mr. Oni. We need to get you accustomed to the hotel and its programs first. Also, there are some rules, so we need to talk about that."</p><p>Oni stopped walking. "<strong>What? What rules? Y'all got regulations and shit for a fuckin' recording studio?! Those places are sacred for a guy like me!</strong>"</p><p>(It would seem normal for a recording studio to have rules, Oni. Your attitude got us kicked out of three.)</p><p>(<strong>YOU AND I DON'T MENTION THOSE THREE!</strong>)</p><p>(Your fault!)</p><p>(<strong>We're the same person, n****. It's your fault too.</strong>)</p><p>"Well, yes, I can understand! But there are rules, like how it's inaccessible after 10 PM, there's classes there for music and instruments every Friday, and all that jazz!" She smiled at him. He groaned. "<strong>Ugh, that's just bullshit...guess it makes sense, given how you told me to turn my Vootooth off just a minute ago.</strong>"</p><p>"It is 9:30 in the morning, Mr. Oni, if that helps you understand. Also, Vaggie told me that I needed to help you get used to the hotel since you came late at night."</p><p>"<strong>Vaggie? That the broad at the front desk?</strong>" Charlie winced at his use of language towards her girlfriend.</p><p>"Yes...she's the receptionist at the front desk...and do you mind not referring to her as that? We already have enough trouble with people getting offended over someone's explicit vocabulary," she added, thinking about Angel Dust.</p><p>"<strong>Aight, whatever. But that's what the music's for. Lyrical freedom and shit, I guess.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Husk eyed Charlie and Yung Oni as they came down the stairs. She seemed to be giving him a tour, already dreading when she would reach the bar. Charlie'd probably say some embarrassing crap about how Husk 'loves it here', when in actuality, he was here against his will. Alastor was an asshole sometimes.</p><p>"And finally, though you've already seen it, the lobby! Nice and comfortable, hopefully."</p><p>"<strong>Gotta be honest, girl, there's a whole lotta red, no Carti.</strong>"</p><p>"You're right, it's a bit of a repetitive palette, but it's the lobby color I chose to keep. Wait, what's 'no Carti'?"</p><p>(My guy, don't expect everyone to know every single rapper.)</p><p>(<strong>Playboi Carti's the bomb. How the fuck can you not know who he is?</strong>)</p><p>(You'd be surprised. Change the topic so you don't fucking embarrass yourself, since you're so worried about image.)</p><p>"<strong>Anyway, I noticed the bar. Strange if you gonna try to heal alcoholics, 'cause that's some hard shit to deal wit'.</strong>"</p><p>"That's true as well! We usually start cutting back once they stop drinking. About two people are actually close to not touching it at all, which is still progress. And you're catching on pretty fast!"</p><p>"<strong>I'm just observant, dawg. No need to be that excited about it.</strong>"</p><p>Oni walked to the bar and sat on a stool, looking towards Husk who was busy cleaning out a glass. "'<strong>'Sup, man? Got any seltzer back there?</strong>"</p><p>"You want it spiked?"</p><p>"<strong>Nah, just the normal shit. I only drink when it's a special occasion.</strong>"</p><p>Husk grabbed some lemon lime seltzer and poured it in a tall glass, sliding it towards Oni. The speed of the glass caught him off guard, however, and the glass fell off the table and shattered. Charlie flinched again at the sound, and Oni looked down at the glass in disbelief.</p><p>"<strong>Aw, shit...</strong>"</p><p>"Heh, newbie," said Husk with a smug grin.</p><p>"<strong>Shut'cho ass up! You didn't have to slide it like that!</strong>"</p><p>(Ha!)</p><p>(<strong>Ozzy, I swear, I wish we were separated so I could beat your ass, n****.</strong>)</p><p>(I wanna see you try.)</p><p>Husk just poured him another glass and set it on the table in front of him this time. "Next time I'ma do the same thing. Better be ready, wannabe street kid."</p><p>Oni glared at the cat while drinking the seltzer. A blurry figure zoomed past him and started cleaning the mess that was on the floor, talking to herself in fast, unstoppable spurts as she swept the floor and mopped the water.</p><p>"That's not good!/Someone's gonna get cut!/The flavor's gonna be sticky if someone left it here, so it's gotta go!/All done!" the little maid sped off to clean something else. Oni's mouth was left agape at the sheer momentum of the cyclops demon. He gave a questioning look to Charlie, who laughed at his response to what just transpired before his eyes.</p><p>"That's just Niffty. She's the lead maid of this place! A very fast ball of energy, as you've just seen right now! She get's it all done fast, and also insisted that she be the only hired maid."</p><p>"<strong>How the fuck is everything still clean then?</strong>"</p><p>"She, uh," Charlie drawled the last part, seemingly disturbed. "She has her ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, you saw Husk."</p><p>(<strong>I don't wanna remember his name after the shit he pulled.</strong>)</p><p>(You've dealt with worse.)</p><p>"'Sup." Husk cleaned the glass Oni drank out of. He pointed towards the stairs leading to the lobby. "And at any second now, the horniest person in the hotel is about to make his grand entrance." He was right, too. In about a minute, arguing was heard above the stairs that led into the lobby. It was Vaggie and Angel, the dynamic duo when it comes to fighting. Fighting each other, that is. Why fight crime when you can commit crime with no consequence?</p><p>"I just fa'get 'dat I leave them there sometimes!"</p><p>"That's a sorry excuse for someone leaving their <em>panties </em>in the hallway! What are you doing in the hallway that makes you forget to clean after yourself?!"</p><p>"I'm," Angel tried to come up with another excuse. "Practicin' for anotha' movie."</p><p>"Just don't do it here, Angel."</p><p>"Fine! Ya don't know what 'art' is, anyway!" He glanced over to Husk, who looked away as soon as they met eye contact. Angel slid over to the stools and spun, stopping with his elbows on the counter. "Hey, Husky. How's fa' a nice martini on 'dis fine morning?"</p><p>"When you pay your tab, that is. The gentleman next to you already paid his. Setting a good example and he just got here."</p><p>"<strong>Don't think compliments are gonna make me forget what you did, n****.</strong>"</p><p>Angel turned to Oni. "Oh, hey, Oz-what da'? You're not Ozzy! You look like someone fresh off of da' tattoo parlor!"</p><p>"<strong>I came to Hell with these. Also, I am Ozzy. You just met the cooler</strong> <strong>one.</strong>"</p><p>(Excuse me?)</p><p>"<strong>You're the first person to not assume I'm a rapper from the start, which you would be right, but that shit get's old after a while. Nice to see a change of pace, Mr. I'll-pay-your-tab-for-you.</strong>"</p><p>"No problem, I gue-wait, you'd pay my tab?!"</p><p>(Oni, you better not!)</p><p>Oni looked at the tab and looked at the price. "<strong>I'm not impressed at all, man. I've seen other n****s with debts to a whole bar for more than slammin' themselves drunk.</strong>"</p><p>Oni pulled out his wallet, taking nine hundred dollars out and handing them to Husk, who looked at him weirdly. "The point of this hotel is to teach people how to be right, kid. Not that I'm all for it, but you're encouraging this guy to keep up what he's been doing for the past five years."</p><p>"At least I pay my tab every yea'!"</p><p>"Paying your tab once every year isn't going to get you redemption, if that's even possible."</p><p>"I'm tryin', pussycat!"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Before another screaming match was going to start, Charlie got in between the two, stopping the inevitable just in time. "Alright guys, please calm down! That's enough fighting today, hopefully no more, hehe...uh, Oni! To my office, please!"</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Oni sat with his arms across the chair, a leg over the other. Charlie handed him some pamphlets as she went over the many activities that the hotel was involved in. "So, as you've already seen, we have a recording studio, there's a pool, a recreation room, and there's a place for arts and crafts if you're into that."</p><p>The shark-hybrid looked at the pamphlet. "<strong>You have a...Nerf gun arena?</strong>"</p><p>"We used to, until someone smuggled an actual weapon into the room. We're not chancing it again."</p><p>She looked towards Oni, who tossed the pamphlet back onto the desk. "Remember this, though. Despite all of the luxuries we were able to put into the project, this is a redemption hotel. The goal is to get to Heaven, and your best efforts should be to get redeemed."</p><p>"<strong>Is that shit even possible?</strong>" Of course this question would come up.</p><p>"Well, we're trying hard. Of course, we haven't gotten anyone up into Heaven yet, but I believe that we could do it just by trying hard enough! As my dad told me," Charlie cleared her throat to prepare for her impression of her father. "<em>You don't take shit from other demons!</em>"</p><p>"<strong>Facts. But I don't know about this redemption bull. What if it's a false promise? What do I do if I don't make it</strong> <strong>there?</strong>"</p><p>(That's a bit much...)</p><p>"<strong>Do I just sit here and say 'guess I'll be a good little n**** in Hell that no one'll give a shit about'?</strong>"</p><p>(Yo, stop!)</p><p>"<strong>What do you do? Take that shit and let everyone get at you for wasting their goddamn time?</strong>"</p><p>Oni rattled on about not making it and what would happen to him if he didn't, making Charlie sink in her chair, with her being reminded of last night. Oni noticed this and stopped.</p><p>"<strong>I...fuck, I gotta go. I need to start streaming anyway.</strong>"</p><p>"Streaming?"</p><p>"<strong>Every Friday, he has these stupid streams where he sings these songs that people send him or whatever. It's all covers, never original shit. Unlike me, of course, I actually write my own songs.</strong>"</p><p>Charlie looked confused. "I'm sorry Mr. Oni, but, uh, if I may...that doesn't make sense." Oni looked at the wall clock, one of those analog clocks that look like a cat. "<strong>Bye, I guess.</strong>"</p><p>(That went well...)</p><p>"Uh, see you later, I guess." As Oni walked out, Charlie remembered something. "Oh, wait! We also have therapy sessions!"</p><p>"<strong>Don't need it! See ya</strong><strong>!</strong>"</p><p>(You know what? I'm done, hurry upstairs so I can start the stream.)</p><p>(<strong>Yeah, whatever.</strong>)</p><p>Charlie huffed in defeat as she walked back and slumped into her seat. Was Vaggie hallucinating or something when she first saw this guy? She remembers a lot of people, too. It's impossible that she didn't get it right. Or maybe...</p><p>This 'Oswald' guy. What an interesting fellow. She created a new case file for the shark demon. It would take time, but she'd definitely find more about him later.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Oni walked into his suite, noticing that he left it unlocked. Scanning frantically around the room, he was relieved by the fact that his guitar was still in its heavy duty case. He took his laptop out and set it onto the night table, for he found a foldable chair to sit on. Oni grabbed the case and unzipped it in the right order. The case had a special code using zippers, and Oswald was the only person who knew it. He finally took the guitar out, in all of its electric blue glory. He sat on the chair, giving the guitar a strum and tuning it. Oni took a deep breath in through his nose...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...And Ozzy let the breath out through his mouth, tattoos fading into his skin, eyes turning blue, and teeth reverting to their small, but just as pointy shape. He turned on his camera, went to VoxTube, and clicked the 'go live' button.</p><p>As little as five viewers were waiting for this stream.</p><p>"Hey guys, Ozzy here. Hope you're enjoying you're Friday...however anything is enjoyable in Hell, but, you get the picture."</p><p><strong>P****42069ifuckedyourmom: </strong>hey bro wut's good</p><p><strong>WonderWolf: </strong>You're awesome! 🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p>"Yes, I'm doing well. Thank you, Mr. Wolf! Anyone have any specific requests? I know it's like, 6 of us in here, that's kinda ass compared to last time, but hey! It's just us, let's relax with what we've got." Seven more viewers joined.</p><p>"Huh. Now there's thirteen of us. Great, even more. Does anyone have any requests?"</p><p><strong>angie-fluffy-bootz donated $5!: </strong>can you sing bottom of the deep blue sea by missio?</p><p>"Can I sing bottom of the-Oh! I see we have a MISSIO fan! Alright, I love that song, sure I'll sing it! It's a little, er, dark, but who am I to judge? Let's do this."</p><p>(<strong>How many artists do YOU know?</strong>)</p><p>(Just as many rappers as you listen to.)</p><p>Ozzy searched up the lyrics just in case he would forget, and drank from a water bottle that was right next to him, and he began playing. He strummed the first three notes, and began singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blood surrounding my body crushing every bit of bone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The salt, it seeps into the pores of my open skin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oswald raised his voice for the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Welcome to my cage, little lover</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Attempt to rearrange with ya, baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still don't know your name Miss Honey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let's go up in flames, pretty lady</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Ozzy, a resident just four floors above him sang in a duet with his voice.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>"VOX!"</p><p>The TV demon sighed. First he had to deal with more Alastor trolls trying to fake their way into his territory, Valentino broke up with him again, and another one of his associates lost money to a buyer for one of his properties after it was destroyed in a turf war. Now Velvet was on his ass for some goddamn reason.</p><p>
  <em>God, I know you're not down here, but please take my second life from me.</em>
</p><p>"Voxy!" Velvet burst through the doors to Valentino's office, absent of the large moth pimp but currently occupied by the technological overlord. "I have something AWESOME to show you!"</p><p>"<em>Izzzz it ano-no-no-nother fashion trend you jumped on? Because I'm-I'm-I'm not f-f-f-feeling *Brzzt* today.</em>"</p><p>"Ugh," the doll demon rolled her eyes. "It's not always fashion, you LED asshole! Although I can't get enough of the latest threads, and YOU KNOW THAT!" Why was she always so loud?</p><p>"<em>What is it th-th-th*zzrt*this ti-ti-time?</em>"</p><p>"Remember my music label?"</p><p>"<em>Thethethe one I helped you si-si-sign Verosika to?</em>"</p><p>"Yup!" she beamed. "I found my next signee! Check it out!" She showed Vox the video of Oswald freestyling on the street a few days ago. Vox had to back up from how close Velvet shoved the thing in his face, getting a good look at the video.</p><p>
  <em>Leader of the new school like Slick Rick, the ruler</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shoulda' went to Harvard, like Yara, I could school ya'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So mundane when I'm off the medulla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fuck top five, my n****, who's cooler?</em>
</p><p>The video went on, Velvet getting more jittery as the man on the screen destroyed the beat. After it ended, Vox gave an unamused look to Velvet. She gasped at what that face meant. "Don't give me that look! He was good, and you know it!"</p><p>"<em>Y-yes, okay, he did drodrodrop some b*zzz*ars, but dddddddo you seriously have to capture another artist and make-make-make them *zrrrt* part of your label? Lasttttt time you did that, they didididin't reach the success you waaaaaaanted them to and *bzrt* made me fee-e-ed them to Vark! Spea-*whrrr*-speaking of, he ha-had to get his stomach pu-pu-pumped after you fed him a whole fucking imp!</em>"</p><p>"But Vooooox..." Velvet whined.</p><p>"<em>Do what you want, but please don't ki-ki-kill him if he doesn't make it to mainstream *srrrzt*success. I doubt you'll even find him anyway...</em>"</p><p>Velvet giggled a very evil giggle, and watched the video again, lowered so that only she could hear it. "Trust me, Vox. When I want something..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need to have it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to 'joles', who made a Todoroki x Reader fanfic for Boku No Hero Academia called 'A Tale of Two Captains." Not a big fan of x reader fanfics, but this one needs more attention. Listing this here for anyone interested.</p><p>Read it here or search her username if the link doesn't work:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107544/chapters/74157948</p><p>NOCTURNE CONTAGION will get another chapter as well, followed by the AcceleRacers parody after that. Once all is said and done, back to SOFT COKE TEARS.</p><p> </p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIRE IN THE BOOTH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan to update NOCTURNE and Acceleracers after this. It's been a while since I updated that. Also, I'm sorry about not updating for so long. Mentally, I needed to stop and have time to myself that didn't involve sitting at my laptop typing out stuff. Also, family life is tough. Thanks for understanding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie woke up with a snort, as she stretched out her arms and clicked her tongue to send the numbness away. Her vision was blurry and her eye felt crusty as she opened it. Rubbing it as she looked around, a small jolt had her fully awake from a smiling Charlie staring at her to her left. Due to the tiredness, she just held her head with one hand and laughed. It seemed Charlie had also been shook by Vaggie's sudden movement, because she jumped at the same time. "Oh, I'm sorry Vaggie!", she said while giggling with Vaggie.</p><p>"It's okay hun," Vaggie muffled under the blankets. She hid a smile, but Charlie knew she had one.</p><p>After the good laugh, the two girls settled down and sat up against the headboard. "Hah....hey, hun, I see you were able to accommodate that guy who came in a few days ago."</p><p>Charlie's eyes squinted in thought and widened when she realized. "Oh, right. Oswald, I believe it was. Yeah, I did..." Vaggie noticed how her attitude kind of dipped after that.</p><p>"....."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Remember that post-it note you gave me?"</p><p>"The one with his room number and description?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh....shit, my head's spinning, hold on..." Charlie got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she closed her eyes to look up and let the water drip down her face, she said exhaustedly, "The description didn't match..."</p><p>"Are you sure you're just tired, hun? Maybe you need some more rest..."</p><p>"Maybe you could ask him, I don't know, but, his eyes were pink, not blue."</p><p>This was new to Vaggie, despite not being out of the ordinary. She's met color changing demons before, whether it was their entire body or their eyes. "Maybe he has color changing eyes."</p><p>"But he also has a lot of tattoos." Tattoos?</p><p>"I don't...remember him having tattoos when he showed up at the front desk."</p><p>"Well, when I showed up to his room, he did? And, like, they were very, uh, focused on diamonds, his name, and whatever 'drip' means."</p><p>"Drip is a fashion term, honey. The word's used a lot in music."</p><p>That's when Charlie put a finger up like a lightbulb went off in her head and she was in a cartoon. "Oh! I just remembered. He said he was a rapper!"</p><p>Vaggie's face went from questioning to surprised. "Huh. I don't remember any rappers who used a guitar. Cool, I guess. But I don't remember him wearing any tattoos. Could be a stretch, but was he the guy blasting rap music from his room? I was with Angel when we heard it. I swear, it was obnoxious..."</p><p>"YES! That was him! He was kinda mean, too...I only told him to turn it down a bit, but I'm kinda glad that he just shut it off. I'm not a big fan of those upbeat boasting songs like that..."</p><p>"Well, everyone has their tastes, but he was mean? Not gonna lie, hon, when I met him last night, that's kinda hard to see.."</p><p>What? Did Vaggie think that she was lying? "No, I, I'm not lying, Vaggie! I could have sworn that he-"</p><p>"Relax, mi amor! Ha!" Oh, God, not the Spanish. Anything but that beautiful accent. Every time Vaggie used it, in any kind of tone, Charlie just melted. "Maybe you need to get some rest. I'll talk with Oswald and maybe what you saw was real. Hell has a lot of weird shit to offer, like me being a fucking moth..." Charlie laughed at that last part.</p><p>"Hey, don't laugh!" Vaggie said while laughing, jokingly raising her hand with Charlie jokingly bracing for impact. She'd never hit Charlie, for the life (or afterlife) of her. But if what Charlie said was true, she wouldn't hesitate to lay a finger on this man.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Oswald went downstairs to the main dining hall for breakfast. Still tired from the large argument that he had yesterday after streaming. Ozzy and Yung Oni had tendencies to get into the hugest screaming matches that the hotel had heard. And it all looked so weird because it came from one person. Thank Lucifer that his viewers don't see from behind the camera.</p><p>
  <em>Every single time I wanna try something, you just so happen to come out and 'do it your way'. Can you fucking stop?!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>N**** , SHUT'CHO BITCH ASS UP! WE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO DO ANY OF THIS SHIT WHEN WE WAS ALIVE, SO YOU BEST BE THANKIN' ME!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>EXCUSE ME?! I WON'T FUCKING HESITATE TO MENTION WHEN YOU BAILED OUT OF A SIGNING BECAUSE THEY 'didn't like your music.' I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>FINE! IT'S TOO BAD THAT WHEREVER I GO, YOU HAVE TO BE THERE! FUCK THIS BODY SHARING SHIT, I'M DONE!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oni? ONI?!.....Fucking...I'm gonna go to sleep...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then there was sleeping. Sometimes, Oswald hates to sleep. Like your average demon, most of them have to sleep well to gain energy. Simple, right? Well, some demons are also plagued with nightmares. Also seems simple, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But what about when you can barely remember who she was?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you killed me, but why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do I keep crying when I put my head on the pillow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Oswald?"</p><p>Ozzy turned around and saw Vaggie staring at him, a neutral expression on her face and her arms crossed. "Hey...mornin'."</p><p>"Good morning to you too. So, I just want to ask a simple question."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can you tell me about the music that was reported to have been blasting out of your room yesterday? I don't know if it was your room, and there's a few more questions after that."</p><p>Ozzy sighed.</p><p>(<strong>You in for shit.</strong>)</p><p>(We're in for shit because of YOU. Don't get it twisted.)</p><p>"Can we," Ozzy stretched his arms in a yawn. "Not do this right now? I'm hungry, I need coffee, and I'll have plenty of time to go through what Charlie had to tell me properly when I'm finished." Vaggie gave a skeptical look towards Ozzy after he said that. What did he mean by 'properly'?</p><p>"Alright...I'll see you in her office."</p><p>"Cool. Until then."</p><p>(<strong>Y-</strong>)</p><p>(No. Don't say a word.) Oswald grabbed a plate and helped himself to a good serving of a sliced grilled cheese sandwich, eggs and bacon. As Oswald sat at a table, a fish-demon in a lab coat sat next to him. Oswald ate his eggs as he took a small glance at the demon. "Aren't you that demon from the fast food place a few days ago?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. Do I know you, sir? A scientist like me also doesn't have time so socialize, so back off."</p><p>"Oh my bad." Ozzy said. "<strong>Now you recognize me, man?</strong>" The angler-fish looked back at him and gasped. "Y-y-you're th-that guy! That guy! Uh, I, wow! Holy smokes!"</p><p>"<strong>Well, damn. Looks like I have a fan!</strong>"</p><p>The fish took Yung Oni's hand and shook it hard. "I'm Baxter. Like I said, I'm a scientist and I just wanna say thank you for saving me back there. You were, uh, amazing! I can't believe that you could say all of that without even thinking, I-"</p><p>"<strong>Ayo, chill! Slow down!</strong>"</p><p>"Sorry!" Baxter retracted his hand fast and sat in a criss cross on his chair.</p><p>"<strong>Phew, aight...first of all, you're welcome that I saved yo' ass. Second, I don't have time either, so leave me alone.</strong>"</p><p>"Can I at LEAST have your autograph?"</p><p>Yung Oni stammered a little after that. He looked down at his plate, pondering what words just came out of Baxter's mouth.</p><p>(<strong>He...asked for my autograph...</strong>)</p><p>Oni could sense Ozzy smiling.</p><p>(Well, what are you waiting for?)</p><p>Yung Oni took out a spare pen and signed a napkin, the signature based off of his 'Y' and 'O' tattoo. He handed it to Baxter. "<strong>Here you go, bro. Have a nice day.</strong>" Oni got up and discarded his plate near a pickup table.</p><p>"Thanks! I will! Oh, this is so cool..."</p><p>The two fish demons ate in silence, but it was one of those quiet yet pleasant moments. Before Yung Oni went to discard his plate, he grabbed the napkin he signed and scrawled a website link. "<strong>I post my stuff here, if you wanna give it a listen.</strong>"</p><p>"Definitely!" Baxter smiled.</p><p>Yung Oni walked out of the dining hall as Ozzy subtlety took form. And of course, he was smiling.</p><p>(Isn't that exciting for you?)</p><p>(<strong>...</strong>)</p><p>(Damn, even the silence gives an answer.) Ozzy walked upstairs towards Charlie's office when he turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. The person in the hall had made him stop walking.</p><p>He's heard of the Radio Demon before. Despite being in Hell for a few years, desensitization doesn't happen quickly to some people. Most sinners can look at a naked body that's waiting to be fucked or a corpse that is opened from the chest and not even care. The slightest could make Oswald nauseous, and being around someone like Alastor would definitely raise his senses.</p><p>He walked slowly as to not make any sound, but the deer's trained ears had him turn his neck 180 degrees around to see what had made those footsteps.</p><p>A "what the fuck" that sounded like a squeak came out as Oni jumped back in fright and ran back to the elevator. Fuck the stairs, he was taking the easy way.</p><p>Alastor turned his body around and as Oswald made it into the elevator and spammed the button to go to Charlie's floor, They made eye contact. The anxiety in the shark hybrid's eyes was real and unfiltered. "Oh, hello, young man! I was wondering if you were the one blasting that atrocious music in the-"</p><p>"<strong>YEAH I WAS SORRY LEAVE ME ALONE!</strong>" Oni made huge gasps of breath as the doors closed. He slid down the wall and put his hands behind his head.</p><p>"<strong>Hah....*huff*...I ain't tryna die today!</strong>"</p><p>"That was...*huff*...a reasonable...response..." How could he possibly out of breath after 3 seconds of running? Adrenaline does that to you. As Oswald went up, the Radio Demon thought to himself. <em>Oh well. </em>He'll try to socialize another time.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie waited in the office as Niffty dusted off some of the pictures and shelves that were taking up space in the room. Charlie was anxiously biting her nails. Cutting them with the right tool was more essential, but she couldn't care less about the bitter taste of her nails. At least she spat them out. Angel was also supposed to be here, but Valentino called and no one got in the way of his Angel Cakes, so they had no choice but to let him go.</p><p>Vaggie sat in one of the chairs that were placed in front of the desk as she waited. "Charlie, hun, stop biting your nails!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Charlie said as she quickly put them down and decided to settle with twiddling her thumbs. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, because loud footsteps approached the office and a petrified Yung Oni burst through the doors.</p><p>"<strong>Y'ALL NEVER TOLD THE RADIO N**** WAS HERE!</strong>" He yelled, gasping for breath. "<strong>Why the FUCK didn't you tell me?</strong>"</p><p>Charlie was going to assume that he already knew, but saying it out loud would sound kind of rude, and Charlie didn't want to be rude. So she settled with a "I am sorry for not warning you in advance, Oni. Please have a seat."</p><p>Oni reverted to Ozzy as his tattoos faded and his fang size lessened. His blue eyes blinked as he took a seat. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not really used to being around people like the freakin' Radio Demon out of all people, so we put up our guard and ran."</p><p>(<strong>Don't tell the-...whatever...</strong>)</p><p>Charlie cocked her head, as this is the first time she had seen Oswald in the form that Vaggie had described to her. She nodded her head but noticed Vaggie staring at Ozzy in a weird way, for this was the first time the moth demon saw Oni in his tattooed glory. She witnessed the voice change, the eyes, the tattoos, the derogatory profanity that many from his former human race would use, all of it. The first thing to come out of her mouth was: "What?"</p><p>Ozzy looked to her, and cocked an eyebrow. "Have you never heard a split personality demon before?"</p><p>"I mean, I have, but...you're the first one to join the hotel. They're just so rare, sorry if I sound mean or anything-"</p><p>"It's okay." Ozzy gave a reassuring smile. Vaggie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to Charlie. "I called him up to confirm if your encounter with this 'Oni' person was real, but we don't need to do that now, hun."</p><p>"Great!" Charlie clasped her hands together. "Now we can settle this properly! So, Oswald, how has your stay been so far?"</p><p>"It's been alright. The service is nice, the programs seem like they're top notch, and most of the residents are friendly. Most of them." Of course you had the residents that were not so nice, like your average neighbor that was peeking over their shoulder just to catch you lacking, or a neighbor that always gave you dirty looks. There were always those who were VERY friendly, like a certain one-eyed demon that was cleaning the very office that Oswald was sitting in, and those that were TOO friendly, which the person in question was busy working with his pimp.</p><p>"Of course, of course," Charlie said. She took out a pen and a piece of paper that was printed to have sections to write in. "All I need is some simple information. Your name, age, and whatnot."</p><p>Oswald sat up straight. "I can do that." And thus, the conversation went like that.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Oswald Noel Castillo."</p><p>Charlie cocked her head. "How do you spell 'Castillo'?" Oswald spelled it out for her.</p><p>"And you say it like 'cuhsteeyo'?"</p><p>"That's one way to put it." As Charlie wrote it down, Vaggie was thinking this whole time. "Are you Hispanic?"</p><p>"What makes you think so?"</p><p>"Your last name is Castillo." Oswald put an arm over his chair. "Yeah. I'm Dominican."</p><p>"Oh, really? I'm Salvadorian." Oswald raised in eyebrow. "So you're not from the island regions?"</p><p>"No. We do share a few things as Hispanics, but not a lot."</p><p>(<strong>Ayy, she's a Latina...</strong>)</p><p>(A Latina with a girlfriend.)</p><p>(<strong>I know.</strong>)</p><p>(*sigh*)</p><p>Vaggie was going to ask something else, but Charlie cut her off with a question directed to Oswald. "Age?"</p><p>"I believe I'm 24 at this point." More writing came from Charlie. "Also, I'm 6"1' and I weigh about 172 pounds."</p><p>"Do you weigh and measure yourself that you know that?"</p><p>"Yes, actually. It's interesting to compare humans and demons like that."</p><p>
  <em>What did he look like when he was alive? Before...</em>
</p><p>"You had said that your nationality is Dominican, so the common name for that is, I believe, Hispanic?"</p><p>"I'm Afro-Caribbean." Charlie nodded her head and wrote it down. Then came the final question.</p><p>"You don't have to answer this one right now, but, what was your cause of death?"</p><p>
  <em>It hurts.</em>
</p><p>"I, uh, um, I..."</p><p>
  <em>It hurts so much.</em>
</p><p>(<strong>No...not again...</strong>)</p><p>
  <em>Why did you kill me?</em>
</p><p>Oswald began hyperventilating. He clutched his stomach. Charlie and Vaggie were giving him concerned looks. "Are you alright, Oswald?"</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>I GOTTA GO!</strong></span>" Oswald got up and ran out of the room. Charlie and Vaggie looked to each other, both surprised and anxious on what was wrong. For Oswald, he reached the public restrooms just in time to throw up another frighteningly large gush of blood. Every time he did this, it hurt. In more ways than one.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Grk, *hack*.....*sob* make it stop...*BLERGH*</strong></span>"</p><p>Those voices came back.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hurt him again!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who the FUCK is she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanna l*** again...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shekilledyoushekilledyoushekilledyou</em>
</p><p>Finally, it stopped. The toilet bowl was more blood than water at this point. Oswald just lay there, crying quietly. He wanted it to stop, but he didn't know how. It felt like forever until he got up and sniffed. Flushing the toilet, Ozzy came out of the bathroom and washed his face. He noticed Husk at one of the other sinks, washing his hands as well.</p><p>"You get drunk?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Ozzy walked out and hurried back to the office. He barged in and sat down quickly, surprising both girls at the desk. Charlie shook with being startled, but quickly calmed down. "Oswald, is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...bad food."</p><p>"Okay, I understand. Now, what was your-"</p><p>"I don't know." Charlie and Vaggie froze. The only sound was Niffty, who surprisingly was still cleaning the room. Vaggie broke the silence. "You...don't know how you died?"</p><p>(I can't tell her yet...)</p><p>(<strong>I'm not ready...</strong>)</p><p>"No...I don't." Charlie noticed his eyes. Although it was hard to see, since his eyes were completely one color, she could tell he was lying. "Oswald, if you just don't wanna tell yet, you could've just said so." Ozzy raised his head. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh uh, well, in that case...not today?"</p><p>"Of course." Charlie wrote 'not confirmed' on the cause of death section on the paper. "And that concludes our meeting! Thank you so much...can I call you Ozzy?"</p><p>"'Course."</p><p>"Great! Talk to you soon! Enjoy your stay at the Hap-er, Hazbin Hotel!" Ozzy nodded his thanks and got up. He already knew where he was going next.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>The recording studio was fucking HUGE. All of the major pieces of technology that Oswald only dreamed of using before was at his fingertips. The walls were a nice mahogany and the recording booth inside was insulated with soundproof padding. Headphones were hung on the wall, free to take for anyone working in the studio. And then there was the dashboard. Holy shit, the dashboard. Oswald was drooling figuratively all over it. There were classes at the hotel that taught you how to use such equipment, but Oswald invested so much of his time in it that he knew so much already. He set down his guitar case (he grabbed it from his room previously) and took off his backpack, taking out a soundboard that doubled as a keyboard, hooking it up to a laptop that he already brought. Yeah, he was prepared for this.</p><p>He went to work making a beat. There were a lot of sounds that were pre-made on the laptop, but Oswald had an easy time making his own and adding them.</p><p>(Do you think this is okay?)</p><p>(<strong>Do like, two more drums and then a clap, it should work...</strong>)</p><p>Oswald turned to the drum machine and began tapping more buttons. The beat was only claps and drums at this point, and it wasn't even connected until he press play.</p><p>"Okay, that's the first step. Now we just-"</p><p>The door opened, revealing the princess and a few other guests. One was a small armadillo demon with glasses, another was a tall avian with a considerably large bust, and the final was a small imp employee. They all got into seats the were positioned in a semi-circle.</p><p>"Hey, Ozzy! Wanna join us?" Charlie offered with a smile. He looked at the drum machine, saving the beat, and pulled up a chair, sitting with the back facing forward.</p><p>"Okay, so this time we are going to learn about duets! You know what a duet is, right guys?"</p><p>Oswald nodded his head, but to his surprise, the other demons gave confused looks and shook their heads. Yung Oni was laughing way too hard in Oswald's mind, and Ozzy told him to shut up.</p><p>"Well, uh..." Charlie rubbed that back of her neck. "Okay. A duet is a performance between two people, usually intertwined to make the song better and have more emotion! Oswald!"</p><p>His head perked up. "Do you know any good duet songs?"</p><p>Ozzy thought to himself as the demons looked at him.</p><p>(<strong>You probably gonna pick one of those heartthrob songs.</strong>)</p><p>(Shut up...they're amazing.)</p><p>"You Are The Reason? Calum Scott?"</p><p>Charlie gasped. "I LOVE that song!" The other demons were confused. The armadillo raised his hand and Charlie pointed to him. "Reese? What's your question?"</p><p>"How does it go?"</p><p>Charlie slowly looked to Oswald, which she was bursting with excitement. Her eyes told him 'I really want to sing right now.' Oswald chuckled a bit. "Alrighty. You guys are in for a treat."</p><p>Unzipping his case, he grabbed his guitar and blew on it to make sure there was no dust. The other demons started at the guitar in awe. The sparkling blue paint glistened off of the florescent lights. He began playing the song.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There goes my heart beating</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you are the reason</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm losing my sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please come back now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie joined in on the next verse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>There goes my mind racing</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>And you are the reason</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>That I'm still breathing</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I'm hopeless now</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'd climb every mountain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And swim every ocean</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Just to be with you</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>And fix what I've broken</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, 'cause <span class="u"><strong>I need you to see</strong></span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you are the reason</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The three demons were at a loss for words. The voice of the princess and the guitarist were beautiful together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>There goes my hands shaking</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>And you are the reason</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>My heart keeps bleeding</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I need you now, oh</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I could turn back the clock</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>I'd make sure the light defeated the dark</b> </em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"> <em><b>I'd spend every hour</b>,</em> </span> <em> of every day, </em> <span class="u"> <em>(Oh)</em> </span></p><p><em>Keeping you safe </em> <span class="u"> <em>(Oh)</em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>I'd climb every mountain</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>And swim every ocean</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>Just to be with you</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em><b>And fix what I've broken</b> (Oh)</em> </span>
</p><p><em>Oh, </em> <span class="u"> <em> <b>'cause I need you to see</b> </em> </span></p><p>
  <em>That you are the reason</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bridge came and it was a chorus of voices. Seemingly, more coming from Oswald.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna fight no more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna hide no more <span class="u">(You are)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna cry no more come back, I need you to hold me</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>That you are the reason</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>A little closer now, just a little closer now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight <span class="u">(Ah)</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'd climb every mountain <span class="u">(Mmm)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">And swim every ocean</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>Just to be with you</b> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>And fix what I've broken</b> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>'Cause I needed you to see</b> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>That you are the reason</b> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the song ended, Charlie wiped a tear from her eye and Oswald panted slowly. "You good, princess?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, it's just...that song get's me everytime."</p><p>The armadillo demon let out an approving whistle, the imp clapped, and the avian covered her mouth as emotions got the best of her, clapping with the imp. Ozzy got up and did a bow.</p><p>(How was that?)</p><p>(<strong>I ain't cryin' like a p****.</strong>)</p><p>(Wow, jeez.)</p><p>After the session ended, Charlie walked up to Ozzy. "You were amazing, Ozzy! You should do that more often!"</p><p>"Please, princess. As long as I'm here, I'll be doing this very often." He looked down at his guitar. "Hey, uh...any chance you're looking for a teacher?"</p><p>Charlie turned around. "Really? You'd do that?"</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>"That's great! I'll set up a schedule for you!" They both nodded and Charlie walked away. In the meantime, Oswald went back to his beat. He had a chance to finish it now, and it was gonna be fire.</p><p> </p><p>//////</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust walked into the hotel at midnight. All that dancing really got him tired, and at least he was able to shower at the studio. It was better than showering at the hotel, although the bathrooms were good here too.</p><p>He walked to the bar where Husk was drooling on the counter, fast asleep, his iconic bottle of booze snug around the crook of his arm. Curious, Angel slowly tugged the bottle out of Husk's arm and took a sip. Now, Angel Dust, being who he is, has a very high alcohol tolerance. That means something wasn't right when his throat had an unfamiliar burn, and he started coughing really bad.</p><p>"*hack**cough* Fuck...it tastes like a fate worse 'den death...*cough**wheeze*"</p><p>He quickly snagged a water bottle from the bar and chugged it down. <em>How in the Hell can Husky drink this shit</em>, he thought. He wasn't able to get the horrid taste out of his mouth completely, but it would suffice for the moment. He sat there, looking around, his upper arms resting on the bar and his lower set fiddling with his gloves. The silence in the hotel was welcoming, there were little to no guests in the room and there was a comfort in the fact that the only light came from the bar. It looked ominous, yet comforting. As comfortable as you can get in Hell.</p><p>Angel got up and began to walk towards the stairs when a muffled sound was playing from his left.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>It sounded like a melody for a second, and then the bass hit, for he could feel the beat below on the floor. Angel walked towards the noise, and as he got closer, he could hear words, muffled from the walls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She want that brand new designer, that Louis bandana</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told her I got it (Yeah)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She want that wrist with the water and Virgil the wallet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told her I got it (Yeah)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said her ex n**** wildin' and giving her pro'lems</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told her I got it (Yeah)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pass it out to the partners and it's been a while, I ain't heard none'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'bout it (No)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the room, he found Baxter nodding his head near the mixer on the dashboard of the studio, while Yung Oni was spitting lyrics in the recording booth. Angel walked closer and observed Oni, who was really getting into it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need a s***k with the silence (S***k)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't even look at my goddess (No)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sip it straight out the bottle (Huh?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don42, full throttle (Let's go)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Model but she not a model (Model)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do this shit and they follow (Follow)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man, I swear my lane wide open (Wide)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boys better keep your eyes open (Eyes)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The feminine spider's eyes widened as Yung Oni went fast with the next bars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wrist go tic with a platform case</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're not doing this, six shots don't miss (Don't miss)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They don't flex, they don't know what that is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man, take one guess, man it looks like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels like Tetris, parking the whip</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man, life's so dark when the windows tint</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who's that chick (Hey) with the supermodel lips?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo, watch your mouth, n****, that's my- (Phew)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She want that brand new designer, that Louis bandana</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told her I got it (Told her I got it!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She want the wrist with the water and Virgil the wallet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told her I got it (Told her I got it!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said her ex n**** wildin' and giving her pro'lems</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told her I got it (Told her I got it!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pass it out to the partners and it's been a while, I ain't heard none'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'bout it (No)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the beat played out, Yung Oni took of the headphones and hung it over the microphone in the booth and exited. He walked over to Baxter, who stood up.</p><p>"That was remarkable! How long did it take you to write such lyrics and make such a melody?!"</p><p>"<strong>The bars took two days, the beat in 5 hours. It was all worth it, 'cause this shit's fire.</strong>"</p><p>Yung Oni turned to Angel Dust, who looked down at him in surprise. "<strong>Hey, bro. You gonna ask me to fuck you again?</strong>"</p><p>Angel blushed and stammered. "I, uh, no! Heh, it's just...wow, ya' really good at rappin'." Yung Oni made a cocky 'I know that already' face. He turned to his laptop.</p><p>"<strong>Thanks for the compliment. I'm not gonna post this yet, Imma see if I can get a label's attention from this song. Shit's WAY too good to pass up.</strong>"</p><p>Baxter said his good night and walked out of the booth, not without fist-bumping the shark demon. Angel sat down next to Oni, who after saving the track on his laptop, sat down next to him. They stayed silent for a few minutes. It was kinda awkward though, after a few days of being asked to fuck, and now you're sitting with the same guy who was horny not too long ago.</p><p>Angel spoke up first. "Aren't 'cha not supposed ta' be here?"</p><p>"<strong>Does a n**** give a fuck about curfew? Nah.</strong>" Angel already took a liking to this side of Oswald.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's past ten, like, way past ten. Ya' sure ya' ain't gonna get caught?"</p><p>"<strong>I don't care about gettin' caught.</strong>"</p><p>(Yes you do.)</p><p>(<strong>Shut up, n****.</strong>)</p><p>Angel shrugged. "Well, at least I know someone else who likes ta' break rules. The other one is Cherri."</p><p>"<strong>Cherri?</strong>"</p><p>"CHERRI BOMB! How 'da FUCK do ya' not know Cherri Bomb?!" Oni gave a blank look to Angel Dust. Angel groaned and had to explain who Cherri was. "She's my best fuckin' friend down here an' she's one of 'da most popular turf claimers! She constantly fights wit' 'dis noodle fucker named Sir Pentious-"</p><p>"<strong>SnakeboiSwagg? Oh yeah, I fuck with him. He's tight.</strong>"</p><p>Angel slowly turned his head towards Oni, a look of shock on his face. Oni already knew what he was thinking. "<strong>Get your head out the fuckin' gutter, asshole! When I said he's tight, I meant that he's a cool guy! How dirty is your fucking mind, my n****?</strong>"</p><p>"I'm a pornstar, I can't help it!" Angel crossed his arms. "What 'da hell do ya' see in 'im?"</p><p>"<strong>A misguided genius who needed a friend. So I fuck with him heavily. And NO, I don't mean sex, you pervert. He comes onto my livestreams a lot, and I will admit, although his own livestreams are...humiliating towards himself, he just wants approval. It's why he goes on monologues so much. Never met him in person, but he's one ambitious fucker.</strong>"</p><p>(And that's facts.)</p><p>It took a few minutes for Angel Dust to stomach the high praise the shark demon gave Pentious. He wanted to laugh, he really did. But Yung Oni spoke so highly of him, it was so confusing. "Well, I, uh...I don't really think o' him like 'dat. He's kinda eccentric-"</p><p>"<strong>No doubt.</strong>"</p><p>"-And he thinks he's a hotshot in everything."</p><p>"<strong>You ain't lyin'. But that's because all y'all do is fight. I'm not sayin' stop fighting. I could care less if you busted your tail tryna' get him. Or Cherri.</strong>" Oni looked at his watch. "<strong>'Night, bro. See you around. Gotta return this key I stole.</strong>" Oni got up and left Angel in the recording studio with his thoughts. He really liked this 'Yung Oni' guy. "Too bad he ain't DTF..." he said to himself as he got up and exited the room, going towards the stairs and choosing to climb to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No songs used in this fic belong to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>